


Lava Alert!

by ZetsubouIchigo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Magic, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetsubouIchigo/pseuds/ZetsubouIchigo
Summary: One day, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland follow a black cat into a volcano. As they try to find a way out, they start exploring and discovering secrets. Turns out there's more to this volcano than just lava. And they just might find a lost family member... Takes place in Iceland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fanfic on AO3, I posted this on fanfiction. net as well under the same name. Short chapters cuz i really suck at writing long chapters.

Denmark glanced at the bright, red lava beneath them. “Why did we come here, again?” he moaned. They were inside a volcano, walking across a rope bridge. “We’re here because of you,” Norway answered. “We were on a hike when you followed a black cat into this volcano. Seems this cat was suicidal.”

“No, it turned into a person with a parachute!”

“Guys, calm down and shut up. How are we supposed to get outta here?”

            The two men turned silent and stared at Finland, Sweden behind him. A few agonizing seconds of silence passed. “…What? What are you expecting?” Finland said, effectively breaking the silence. “We are still in the volcano, you know.”

“Dan, this is all because of you. You’re lucky we followed you because otherwise, you’ll be alone.”

“Well, there’s the black cat-slash-person with me, isn’t there?”

“Just keep moving across the bridge already, it’s starting to get hot when we’re right above lava.” Sweden said.

_Why do I feel like ripping these three people to shreds out of annoyance?_ Thought Finland, fingering his pair of scissors in his pocket. Once they safely crossed the bridge, they sat down on the highest platform they could find. Surprisingly, on there was an abundant amount of food provided on another platform close to them. “Wow! Oi, Norway, there’s an infinity amount of food here! Once you take something, it’s replaced with another food!” Denmark squealed, quickly snatching a few packs of chocolate and munching on one. “How do you know it’s not poisoned?” Sweden inquires. “Because uh... I just know that it isn’t.” Denmark replies.

“Oh yeah, I think there are baby dragon eggs here. Once they hatch, they will stick around for, like, 30 seconds, then disappear. They have venom in their teeth like snakes, so you get bitten, and you get poisoned. Got it?” Norway explained. The other three nodded. “I don’t know a cure for it yet, and over 30 seconds, and you become enchanted, and that requires magic.”

“What if you step or fall into lava?” Sweden asks.

“Over 3 seconds, poisoned or burned.” Norway replies.

“The dragon eggs are basically everywhere, right? So that means we’ll be running around in this volcano a lot,” suggests Finland. “Are there any ways to kill those dragons?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Aww, I really wanted to kill one...” Finland says, showing the group his sniper rifle. “I even brought a pocketknife. Hey, is that a baby dragon hatching over there?” The other three looked to where Finland was pointing. “Hey, it is!” Denmark says. He gazed at the dragon until it disappeared into smoke. “You know, we still have to find a way out of this volcano.” Norway tells him. “But let’s figure that out after we’ve explored enough of this place. There seems to be quite some secrets lurking in this volcano.” Finland and Sweden heard him and replied, “Sure, why not?” So they got up to explore.

 


	2. Chapters 2 & 3

            Sweden glanced around in the volcano. It had started raining a few hours ago, and it showed no signs of stopping. At least it feels cooler now, but I’m sure it’ll get cold later. They’ve agreed on splitting up to explore and getting back together when they’re satisfied. They’ve all been exploring for a long while, and currently, the Dane was the only one who hasn’t returned. Finland and Norway didn’t find anything interesting. Sweden found an entrance, a cave, but decided to explore the cave tomorrow. As they waited, they munched on some granola bars and staring at the direction Denmark first ran off in. After a few strangely agonizing minutes of silence, save for the chewing noises, the Dane came running back towards the pile of food, grabbing a few chocolate bars, and plopping down onto the ground.

            “I found an entrance with even more entrances! Well, they’re doors, so I opened one of them, and it has a throne! C’mon, I’ll show you where it is. Follow me!” Denmark squealed. “I don’t think we should explore anymore for today. We can continue tomorrow. We need to rest.” Norway calmly replied.

            Denmark pouted. “Come on… You’re no fun. Right, Finland?” Norway angrily replied, “Well, I’m so sorry for being boring!” Sweden was deep in thought. Is there more to this volcano than just lava and caves? There was the person who jumped in here… For some reason I can’t wait to find out.

            Norway called them over. “We should start exploring in pairs tomorrow. So, right now is the perfect time to choose our pairs and decide where to go.” He explained. Denmark’s hand shot up. “I call going with Nor!” “Okay, then Sweden and I will go together,” said Finland. “Good. Since Finland and I didn’t find anything, we will go explore the places Dan and Sve found. That’s all.” Norway said. “For some reason there are four sleeping bags beside the food pile. We can use them. Goodnight.” He rolled one out and climbed into it, the others doing the same.

Hopefully we can find the black at as well, Denmark thought as he drifts off.

 

<? P.O.V>

            …Why are they here? They were never supposed to set foot in this place. It’s too dangerous. There are too many dragons here. They probably can’t even handle a baby dragon. Well, I guess I can stay hidden from their sight and see how they progress. They already know I can transform from a human to a cat. Seems someone’s already uncovered a secret of this “volcano”.

            …They’re smarter than they look. I’ve got to be careful, that’s for sure. And one of them… He seems so familiar. Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Iceland…

* * *

The Next Morning

Finland woke up to loud strings of Norwegian profanities. Due to him being the groggy one in the mornings, he could only make out the words, “need coffee”. He sighed internally, pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, and started getting ready for more exploration activities.

            Meanwhile, Norway was busy digging through the pile of food items in search of coffee making ingredients. He smiled slightly when he finally found the coffee beans. After he brewed the coffee, he glared at Denmark for his loud snoring. Denmark, still sleeping, was oblivious to his glare of daggers, and continued snoring.

            Sweden woke next, walking over to the Dane and blowing in his ear, effectively waking up. “Get ready quick, we’re gonna keep exploring soon!” Finland called.

            “So… Is everyone ready?” Finland asked. A whoop from Denmark, a nod from Sweden and a sigh from Norway were the responses he received. Norway checked his supplies three more times before he muttered, “Now we can go.”

* * *

 

<Iceland P.O.V>

            Ah, so they’re going to start exploring. That, and someone found the throne room already. And… about that cross-beret guy, I think I’ll keep an eye on him for now…

 


	3. Chapter 4 & 5

 

Norway sighed for the fifth time since they set off to properly examine the things and places Denmark found. He just had to be paired up with the Dane, who was about to talk his ear off. Denmark was wondering how Norway could be so calm in such a situation. He was so lost in thought he almost stepped into a puddle of lava. Thankfully, Norway pulled him back and broke his train if thought.

“Which way? It’s a detour,” was all Norway said.

“To the right!” Denmark replied. Norway did not know the directions, so he followed Denmark. While making their way through twists and turns, Norway voiced his thought out loud. “How did we get in here without getting injured in any way? We were completely unscathed.”

Denmark turned around, stunned. They were thinking about the same thing, which never happened before.

“You were thinking the same thing, weren’t you?” Norway said quietly, and Denmark nodded. Norway huffed.

“It’s almost like some sort of magic is linking our thoughts and questions together. Thoughts about this volcano.” Denmark did not deny that he thought that it was magic, so he silently agreed. They continued walking in silence until they reached the door to the throne. They had nothing to say, so they opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

 

<Iceland’s P.O.V.>

I watched in the shadows as the cross-beret guy and the wild-hair guy walked into the room. I’m blending in with the shadows, so they won’t notice me. They’re going to spend some time in there, so I don’t have to worry about them too much. Not yet, either way. I guess I’ll go check out how the other pair is doing…  

* * *

<With Finland & Sweden>

            Finland and Sweden stood before a cave that seemed to swallow everything up into the dark. “This is it,” Sweden muttered. In Finland’s hand was a torch lit from lava. “Ooh, it’s dark,” Finland said excitedly. “You seem very enthusiastic. Let’s go, then,” Sweden replied. They slowly walked into the dark, with lit torches leading the way.

            “I feel like someone’s watching us, but I don’t see any other person or light…” Finland said, looking around. “The cat?” Sweden questioned. Finland nodded, “Most likely.” They settled into a comfortable silence and continued walking. They reached an open area leading to two doors and another pathway. One room was labelled with the words “BREEDING AND EXPERIMENTS”, obviously for the dragons, so they turned to the other door. They looked at each other for an opinion on whether they should open the door and look around. Sweden thought it wouldn’t hurt to check it out, and Finland had no opinion. So, they opened the door and was shocked by the golden rays of light that filled the room.

            “Woah… So much treasure… This must be a treasure room!” Finland exclaimed, looking around in amazement, eyes sparkling. Sweden nodded in agreement. “Most likely from the Viking Age…” he noted. “They’re covered in a thin layer of dust, so someone must’ve cleaned this place before,” he explained. Finland gasped. “The cat.” Sweden nodded. “Yeah, I think so too.”

            They walked around a bit more, admiring all the jewels and other treasuries before their eyes. They looked at how little space was left for walking around because all the valuables were scattered around. They finally decided they should move on and continue down the pathway.

            However, it wasn’t long before Finland felt a stinging pain in the ankle. He looked down, just in time to see a dragon disappear. He rolled up the pant leg and simply said, “Oh, I got bitten.” Sweden got to work quickly, pouring water over the wound. He watched as the poison dissolved upon contact with water. Finland was thankful they had brought lots of water and medical supplies as he watched Sweden wrap up his ankle. “Maybe we should head back and rest up for today,” Sweden suggested. Finland nodded silently and got up. Slowly but steadily, they started to make their way back.

 

<Iceland’s P.O.V.>

            …Somehow, there is a first victim… I should probably help with the healing, but I can’t notify them of my presence… Not yet… How am I going to do this?

 

 


End file.
